


A Little longer

by ShinigamiMailJeevas



Series: Oasis [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hiding in Plain Sight, Kiss during game time, M/M, Messing with subscribers, The boys are so obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiMailJeevas/pseuds/ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan loved their time together, even if their friends didn't know the biggest secret of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little longer

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Ohm has stated he's not seen Delirious, but this just would not leave my brain XD 
> 
> Blame Ohm and the song “Rumors” - Jake miller. Seriously.

"Have you seen any of the faces of the other 'masked' youtubers?" Ohmwrecker read out as his character sniped an enemy. It was an all too familiar question, one that popped up at least once a day if not multiple times in a chat. Normally he would ignore that along with 'will you ever show us your face?!' but he was all too amused that night. 

"Yes I have seen some," behind the screen he smiled, "I won't say who. It's a pretty big secret!" So maybe it was cruel to tease his subscribers like that but he seriously couldn't help it. Not when the other guys he was playing with voiced curiosity as well. When he had started the livestream that night he had only expected Bryce to show up given the time. The names of his in-game teammates spoke to his own amazement. 

Cartoonz, Daithi de Nogla, H2ODelirious and surprisingly Vanoss. It had been so long since they had gotten together. 

Soft laughter filled his ears as Delirious flubbed another kill and fell down the stairs while managing to shoot Cartoonz in the back. 

_"I'm sorry. I apologize!"_ Delirious pleaded to Cartoonz who was less than pleased at yet another round of not getting a single kill. Vanoss talked over both of them in attempt to wrangle the remaining team to victory. The end result was not perfect but they pulled it off somehow. 

Ohm tapped his fingers on his desk to a silent beat as he waited for the new match to set up. They needed one more to clinch the flawless victory. 

"Ryan," a very amused chuckle to his left had him moving his headphones to the side after muting his mic, "it's not nice to bait the people who give you a job."

Ohm smiled at the younger man leaning over him, who had previously been seated a few feet away at his own computer set up. He smiled into the quick kiss- knowing that his boyfriend simply couldn't keep away for too long. On screen Vanoss was about to throw a grenade at _his _idle character. Ryan probably should tell him...__

__"They ask the same questions so I figured I would give the same response in a more interesting way. Besides you know the way I said it is going to pique the guys curiosity. They can't resist."_ _

__"You're such an asshole!" Jonathan accused him with the very laugh that had Ryan had grown to love. Not even Luke knew they were dating, much less that Ohm had moved to be close to him._ _

__"Evan just blew you up," he pointed to the Delirious feed where the kill cam was playing._ _

___"You son of a bitch. Oh my god, Evan!"_ Jonathan flopped back into his own chair, bitching at an all too entertained group._ _

___"You shouldn't have been just standing there then. I got bored."_ Vanoss cackled._ _

___"I had to go take a shit, what was I supposed to do?!"_ _ _

__Ryan shook his head at the blatant lie. They all knew it, but only he knew what Delirious had actually done. "He was probably eating Gummy Bears again," he said as his mic was switched back on._ _

___"Hey, you shut up Ohm. Just lay down in your corner and wait to get fucked by the enemy."_ The guys fell apart in laughter._ _

__Ryan loved their time together, even if their friends didn't know the biggest secret of all. Not yet anyway. From his left Jon blew him an exaggerated kiss with a soft laugh._ _

__Yeah, the subscribers and their friends could wait a little longer. Ohm liked having Delirious all to himself._ _


End file.
